Neogene
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Our band of heroes (series 4, 5) find themselves in the time period of the Neogene, an important time that is closer to our own (millions of years close, that is) when among other things, hominids appear. They'd eventually turn into humans: us. Mild Becker/Jess and not the focus.


Title: Neogene

Author: Pinkcat4569

Description: Our band of heroes find themselves in the time period of the Neogene, an important time that is closer to our own (millions of years close, that is) when among other things, hominids appear. They'd eventually turn into humans: us.

Rating: G

Pairing/Characters: Series 4, 5: the team and Jess. Mild J/B

Disclaimer: I only write for fun. I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's note: For Primeval Denial Trope Bingo: Category 5: Eras: Neogene. I did research this time period on the internet, but it is a huge branch of millions of years. Though both creatures in the story lived during the Neogene they may not have encountered each other. "Chad" may or may not be the creature I allude to here. I'm not an expert, so feel free to dazzle me with your knowledge. Thanks!

1325 Words

Neogene

"Is that...a chimpanzee?"

"Not quite," said Connor. "It's an early ancestor probably. I think it's a hominid."

"A what?" asked Jess.

"An early primate. Quite possibly one our relatives, guys," he said, with a big grin. "It's so cool."

"If you say so," said Becker.

They watched it sitting on the grass. It did resemble a chimpanzee with a definite ape-like appearance. It's head was rather small and there were prominent ridges along the forehead. It was about three or four feet with brown, shaggy fur.

"I don't like how it looks at us," said Jess.

"Just keep close to me," Becker said.

Jess giggled and blushed. "Like I need an excuse."

He smiled.

"Where are we?" asked Abby.

"I'd say we're in the Neogene era," said Matt. "The climate is cooler and we're in a grassland."

Connor nodded. "I agree. The Neogene era, what an an exciting time!" he cried.

"Your geek-ness is showing Temple."

"Laugh all you want, Becker. Lots of cool stuff happens. The North and South Americas connect. The global climate cools considerably. Grasslands develop from forests. Animals have to adapt to the new grass diets..."

"He's right, it was a very important period. Mammals and birds begin to develop into modern species. The connection of the America land masses mean species begin to spread. Some of the most frightening dog and cat predators are in this period," said Matt.

"And of course, hominids appear," said Connor. He jumped up and down with excitement. "Hominids!"

Becker chuckled, shaking his head. "Big deal."

"It is, Becker!" cried Connor. "Hominids...humans! This is the time period when they begin to develop and eventually...they become us! What's more exciting than that?"

"We have different views of excitement, Connor," said Becker.

He glanced over to the creature and laughed. "It's a possible relative, huh? He does look like you, Temple." The ape creature was picking its bottom.

"Ha ha."

Suddenly the thing jumped up and walked on two legs.

"Oh my God! It is an early human ancestor!" cried Connor in excitement. "It might even be Sahelanthropus tchadenis!"

"Huh?" asked Jess

Connor began to breathe heavily. "Oh my God..."

"What's wrong with you, Temple?"

He'd bent over, taking deep breaths.

"I think he's having a panic attack," said Matt.

Becker shook his head in disgust.

"Easy, baby," said Abby, lightly rubbing Connor's back. "You're getting all excited."

"I...know," he said, through gasps, "But this guy...is...like a rock star..."

Matt laughed.

"He's the oldest...known...hominid or hominid-like...species..."

"You aren't even sure it is one of those...long named creatures!" cried Becker.

Jess giggled.

Connor took deep breaths. "Doesn't really matter. Look! It's walking! I's definitely an early human ancestor!"

The thing had walked closer to the curious bunch of strange animals.

"It's getting too close," said Becker.

"Easy..." cautioned Matt.

"For God's sake don't shoot!" cried Connor. "We don't want to harm it!"

It was sniffing them.

"Uh...Connor?" asked Jess, as the creature got very close to her. It began to poke. "Hey! Quit that!"

Becker pulled her back.

The creature began to holler.

"Don't fight it!"

"It's too interested in Jess, Connor!" cried Becker.

The creature had moved around, trying to continue it's study of Jess Parker.

She drew closer to Becker.

Then the thing pawed at her skirt.

"Hey!" screamed Becker, shouting and waving at the creature.

"Stop!" cried Connor.

The creature was alarmed. It screamed and hissed. It walked away quickly, hunched over and moving like an animal, not a human.

"As long as it stays away," said Jess.

Becker nodded, putting a protective arm around her. She smiled and blushed.

The creature continued to hiss and scream, but at a distance. Then it picked up a large branch and began to wave it in the air.

"It's using it's hands!"

Becker rolled his eyes. "So it's got a stick, big deal!"

"Becker, how can you miss the significance?" asked Connor with disbelief. "It's using tools! One of the things that differentiates us from animals is the ability to use and make tools! We should all be bowing to it in reverence and saying 'hi, Grandad!"

The creature walked, hunching over toward them, yelling and hissing and waving his stick.

"I think we should...leave," said Jess.

Becker nodded, backing up slowly, taking Jess, still in his arms, with him.

"Yeah, it looks angry," said Abby.

The thing kept coming, as Connor laughed loudly, moving closer to it.

"Temple, for God's sake! Get back you idiot!"

The creature came closer, to Connor's delight.

The hominid took his stick and smacked Connor.

"Ow! It's hitting me!"

Becker laughed. "Aren't you thrilled?"

Connor covered his head. "I am actually," he said. "That is definitely using tools."

"You're an idiot," said Becker.

"Connor, Becker is right. Move back!" yelled Abby.

Connor nodded and backed up toward the rest of them.

The thing moved after him, half-walking, half scooting with it's long arms. It continued to yell.

"I believe you have angered it," said Emily.

They moved away, but the creature followed.

Then things got worse.

They heard a growl.

"What was that?" asked Jess, with terror.

Becker shook his head, scanning the area for a predator.

A tan shape streaked close to the hominid.

"Great! Some kind of cat predator!" cried Matt. "Maybe Xenosmilus, if it's not too early, or too late for that matter."

"Definitely one of the saber-toothed cats," said Abby as the creature slowed, moving in for the kill.

"Keep it from the hominid!"

"I thought we weren't supposed to interfere, Connor?" asked Becker.

"We probably brought it here with our yelling."

"Who was yelling, Temple?" snapped Becker. "Oh, yeah: you!"

"Zap it! Don't let it kill Chad!"

"Chad?" asked Jess.

"Oh, great, he's named it!"

"I just shortened the proper Scientific classification name," said Connor. "It was found in Chad, Africa."

The cat was closer now, hissing and zeroing in on the hominid. It began to pounce.

"Becker!" cried Matt.

They both fired their EMDS.

Conner sighed with relief.

"In case we did bring the cat," said Matt. "It isn't dead anyway."

The ape was terrified. It hissed and screamed at the modern humans, coming at them with a stick.

"I say we shoot it too!"

"Becker, no!" cried Connor.

"Now would be an opportune time for an anomaly."

"Yes, Connor," said Jess. "You were going to try to open one."

"Then you got...distracted," said Becker, looking at the crying, threatening hominid. "Fan boy."

Connor laughed. "I was star struck. Sorry." He pulled out his anomaly generator. "OK, one ride to the future...coming up."

The anomaly appeared.

"Are we sure this is to our time?" asked Matt.

"Yep," said Connor. "Well, pretty sure."

Becker rolled his eyes. "Temple..."

"I shall go through first," said Emily. She stepped through, followed closely by Matt.

He stuck his head back into the Neogene. "It opens to London. Looks close enough to me, time-wise."

"Jess, go!" cried Becker.

She nodded and ran through.

"Connor, come on!" screamed Abby.

"I think he's waiting to get an autograph!" snapped Becker.

Connor smiled cheekily. "I wish. Bye, Chad. Take care of yourself, we're all depending on you. Oh, and don't stay near that cat long. It will wake up."

"I doubt he understands you."

"Of course not, Becker! We're in Africa!"

Becker shook his head and pushed Connor through the anomaly. Abby laughed and ran through. Becker was the last to go.

The anomaly closed as an early human ancestor screamed and poked at the air where a strange ball of light had been.

The End


End file.
